


miss hard to get

by jfcdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Right?, and smol 'fIGHT ME' lena?, but like, i didn't take this seriously so feel free to do the same lol, mean - sort of - kara, this is borderline crackfic tbh, who doesn't like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcdanvers/pseuds/jfcdanvers
Summary: she is arrogant, rude, migraine-inducing, mind-boggling, mean, and basically every word that is synonymous and relevant to the ones listed before. but most of all, she is hard to get.orthe hs/neighbor au where lena has all the love she deserves in life. she has a loving family and fun, loyal group of friends. she couldn't really ask for more, until kara comes crashing into her life - literally. kara, who's everything that she shouldn't want, yet couldn't help but need in her life. but for fuck's sake, kara is hard to get.





	miss hard to get

**Author's Note:**

> so this honestly just came out of nowhere. i really wanted to write a story where lena is the happy, geeky, but still bitchy one while kara is the more reserved and aloof one. don't worry, it's also a sort of culture shock for me, but after seeing the other kara? my dear, fellow humans, i just couldn't stop thinking of this version of kara.
> 
> anyway, enough of that. here's my little take on an hs au. tell me what you think of it in the comments below (only if you want to. no pressure defo). i'd appreciate it greatly. :) 
> 
> no beta. all mistakes are mine.

Running should be illegal. Whether it is because of needing a good grade on your report card or because you woke up late, so now you’re racing with time to avoid being late in class, running should be illegal.

 

Who invented running, anyway? Who thought that it was a good idea to just – double the speed of walking and turn something so simple – and already so tiring – into something even more tiring?

 

Lena Luthor will find out.

 

Eventually. Not now. She’s trying to get to class.

 

“Excuse me!” Lena bumps into someone’s shoulder. It is narrow, definitely not a football player’s shoulder – so, she’s safe – but this is high school, this is rush minute, so the hallway is packed and everyone’s trying their hardest not to cause a stampede.

 

Obviously, Lena’s not one to care about avoiding a stampede. Bless her little, erratically-pumping heart.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Luthor!”

 

“Sorry!” She shouts over her shoulder and proceeds to skid to a halt as she reaches a turn. Of course, with how fast she’s going, making a safe turn is less likely possible, and knowing Lena Luthor, nothing ever goes her way.

 

“Oh, shit—”

 

She feels it before she sees it – a solid chest against her forehead, the nose pads of her glasses digging into the corners of her eyes – ouch! Lena falls down on her butt at the exact time the bell rings loudly over their heads. Beneath the sharp noise, she hears a low groan – feminine, definitely not lacking in the… sexy department.

 

She shouldn’t be thinking about how sexy that groan sounds like, but here we are, and there she is, finally opening her eyes to say sorry to the person she’d bumped into, but she’s rendered speechless by the glorious sight before her.

 

Unlike her, who’s gracelessly sprawled on the cold and most definitely dirty floor, the owner of the sexy groan is still standing like some goddess looking down upon her peasant. Humiliating, but she finds herself not caring because… wow. Blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders, tanned skin, kissable lips and—

 

“Watch where you’re going, airhead.”

 

But, rude mouth.

 

Excuse you.

 

Lena’s attraction pops like a bubble and is replaced by pure annoyance and disbelief and—

 

“Airhead?” Lena repeats incredulously as she pushes herself off the ground, hands balled into tight fists on her sides after readjusting her glasses on her nose bridge. “Did you just call me an airhead?”

 

“Would you like me to add stupid to that?”

 

Oh, God. If she is, indeed, a goddess, then she’s the goddess of all rudeness on earth.

 

“Not even the bullies here call me names! I’m a Luthor!”

 

Blue Eyes tilts her head to the side and blinks. “So?”

 

“So?” Lena scoffs, slapping a hand against her forehead. “I can’t believe someone can be this rude!”

 

Blue eyes sighs. “Listen, you’re wasting both our time-”

 

“Oh, no. I don’t think telling you how rude you are is a waste of time. I was going to say sorry to you because, yes, it was my fault for running and turning suddenly without looking first, but you went ahead and called me an airhead, which is rude! That’s mean! You don’t say that to people you don’t know!” She scoffs again. “You probably don’t have people telling you that because you’re pre—”

 

Hold the fuck up, Luthor. Not today. Reign in the gayness.

 

“Pre—you—because you’re a prick!”

 

Blue Eyes just looks bored. “Are you done?”

 

Lena huffs in disbelief. “Am I do—wow. Wow. I can’t believe how th—hey!”

 

Blue Eyes shoulders past her, ignoring her calls of rage and war.

 

“Miss Luthor?” A voice calls to her from behind — one that sounds very much like a teacher’s, and Lena turns, wide-eyed. “If you don’t mind, there are classes going on.”

 

It is then that Lena realizes where she is. Heat spreads all over her face and she ducks her head as she excuses herself and runs to her classroom, all thoughts of the rude and arrogant girl forgotten.

 

Fuck, she’s late.

 

**

 

“And she called me an airhead! A fucking airhead, can you believe that?”

 

A chorus of exaggerated gasps echoes around her, and Lena groans as she slaps her hands on her face, which is a stupid move because—

 

“Oh, fuck,” she hisses as she recoils from her own hands, shaking her head to slide her glasses back down her nose bridge. “Fuck’s sake.”

 

“Dirty mouth, Lena. Dirtiest mouth, actually.” Jess drawls beside her, followed by Sam’s hum of agreement. “Stop corrupting our ears just because you keep on forgetting that your glasses are there.”

 

“Shut up, Jess.”

 

“Back to Blue Eyes. What happened next?” Winn says, picking a chip from his plate and ignoring the noise of the food court in favor of his best friend’s tale.

 

“Right. So, she calls me an airhead, right? I got so pissed, you have no idea! Who does that, right?! You don’t insult people you just met-”

 

“Veronica Sinclair,” Jess chimes in.

 

“Shut up, Jess. She earned it.”

 

“Well,” Jess shrugs. “Maybe, to that blonde’s opinion, you earned it, too.”

 

“But I just bumped into her! It was an accident! Veronica was a dick!” Lena huffs. “I was going to say sorry to that stranger, okay? But she was so arrogant. Who cares if she’s as gorgeous as a goddess and if her body’s all tall and broad and built and – what?” She turns to her friends, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the looks they’re giving her.

 

Sam sighs and began listing with her fingers. “What I’m getting here is: you accidentally bumped into her,” – a firm nod from Lena. “She called you an airhead.” – another nod. “And you’re extremely attracted to her.”

 

Another nod, and then an almost offended gasp. “I am not!”

 

“Fool yourself, Luthor.” Jess snorts. “You just compared her to a goddess.”

 

“And that is something you do not do when you’re pissed at someone.” Winn points out.

 

Lena huffs. “You guys are horrible friends, do you know that?”

 

“We’re just telling you the truth, sweetheart,” Sam says, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulder and giving her a few pats. “That’s what friends do.”

 

“Well, did you get her name, at least?” Winn asks, already taking out his phone in case her answer is a no.

 

Which, well, it is a no.

 

“No,” she replies with a shake of her head. “And I don’t want to know.”

 

But, Winn is already tapping on his phone, hacking into the school’s system with ease. “Let’s see. Blue eyes, blonde hair, broad shoulders, and female. That’s… pretty broad – get it? – but, I’ve narrowed the entire female population of the school to 135 students. 157, if you count the dyed ones. Is she natural or no?”

 

Against her better judgment, Lena replies begrudgingly, “Natural. I’m sure.”

 

“Dirty blonde, blonde or platinum blonde?”

 

“Dirty blonde.”

 

“Okay. Sixty-nine students.” Winn grimaces. “Well, blessed be the person who thought it’s a great idea to include the shoulders in our pictures. This is pretty hard. Um, you wanna look at the pictures to identify your rude girl?”

 

“You do realize this is stalking, right?” Lena deadpans.

 

“It’s not like we’re going to charge to her house and declare war.” Jess reasons.

 

“And, this page is technically not private. You can open this if you use one of the school’s computers in the computer lab or in the library.” Sam adds.

 

Lena sighs. “I’m not going to look and that’s final.”

 

Winn grumbles. “Fine. One last thing you can say about her face.”

 

Well, there’s plenty of things she can say about her face. Beautiful, and all the words synonymous to it, but of course, she’s not going to say that. Instead, she opts for, “Her jawline can definitely cut a finger.”

 

“Ah-hah!” Winn taps on his phone’s screen, grinning triumphantly. “Found her.”

 

Jess scoots closer to Winn while Sam gets out of her seat at the speed of lightning to walk around the table and look at the picture over Winn’s shoulder.

 

Lena’s butt itches to bounce off the chair and look as well, but no. No. She’s stronger than this. She can manage. She can fight the temptation of a beautiful face.

 

“Damn,” Sam whistles while shaking her head. “Blue eyes, blonde hair—”

 

“Broad shoulders, a resting bitch face-” Winn inserts.

 

“—and a jawline that can definitely cut a finger or two.” Jess raises an eyebrow as she straightens up, arms crossing on her chest. “That’s definitely her. I don’t think I haven’t seen her around before, though.”

 

Sam points at something on the screen. “Says she transferred recently.”

 

“Oh…” Winn nods slowly.

 

Lena glares at her friends for a second or two, then makes a move to snatch the phone from Winn’s hands, but he is quicker. He moves the phone far away from her hands and blinks. “You didn’t want to look, right?”

 

“Winn, give it to me!” Lena hisses and reaches over the table, using one foot to help her with her mission to snatch the phone from his hand, but then, her shoe slides against the plastic material of the bench and goes speeding towards the south.

 

Down south.

 

Lena feels the collision and immediately turns as she hears Winn’s hiss and Jess and Sam’s gasp behind her. Her eyes go wide as she stares at the same girl from before – Blue Eyes – whose hands are in between her legs and her face crumpled into a look that is definitely conveying pain from Earth to Mars.

 

“Oh, my God!” Sam and Jess gasp together.

 

“Holy shit, that hurts. That definitely hurts.” Winn whimpers behind her, his hands also covering his crotch. “I can almost feel it – holy shit!”

 

While Lena, well, Lena’s just gaping at Blue Eyes, hands stupidly suspended mid-air because she has no fucking idea what to do. Around them, people are just watching, some are snickering behind their fists while most seem to be sympathizing with Blue Eyes. The others are just there for the show.

 

“Oh, my god!” She exclaims again, then turns to her friends. “Help her!”

 

“Yeah, nope. I’m not going anywhere near a tall girl who just got kicked between the legs.”

 

“You’re nearer!” Sam exclaims.

 

Jess just doesn’t care.

 

“Goddammit…”

 

“Fuck.” she hears Blue Eyes groan beneath her breath as she struggles to get up from the floor. Lena shouldn’t really be thinking about how sinful she sounds while cursing – not when she’s obviously in pain.

 

“I’m so sorry!” She crouches down next to the blonde girl, holding her up by the arm as the other girl slowly rises from her previous position, one hand still covering her groin. “I didn’t mean to kick you down there! I was trying to get my phone, but Winn’s a fucking idiot—”

 

“Hey!”

 

“— and I’m really, really, really sorry. Oh, god. Is your bone okay? Do you think it’s broken?”

 

Jess snorts behind her.

 

“God, you’re so annoying,” Blue Eyes groans, which almost sounds like a growl to Lena, before snatching her arm from Lena’s hands and walking away – or, more like, limping away.

 

The quartet could only watch as the blonde leaves the food court and slams the door behind her. It is silent for a moment until people decide that the show is over and go back to their prior businesses.

 

“Damn, Luthor,” Jess snickers behind her, and she turns to her with a glare. “First, you bump into her, and then — ” she snorts. “Next, you kick cunt. Congratulations, hon. Now, she definitely hates you.”

 

“Fuck off, Jess.” Lena doesn’t really need the reminder. Sighing, she drops back down on the bench as she palms her face again, which—

 

“Fuck!”

 

**

 

Dinner at the Luthor residence is usually a silent affair. It’s not so much that her parents are strict, but it’s just become a tradition to savor the food that her mother has cooked for the family. Conversations usually come around when dessert is finally served, and it is at that time, as Lena is enjoying her little bowl of mint ice cream, that her mother finally breaks the comfortable silence in the dining room.

 

“How was school today, Lena?”

 

The girl in question groans.

 

“Don’t remind me, mom.”

 

Lillian Luthor looks at her daughter with furrowed eyebrows, her spoon interrupted halfway to her waiting mouth. “Excuse me?”

 

Lena flushes. “Sorry. I just mean…” she sighs. “It’s horrible.”

 

“What happened?” Her father asks from her right, earning a wince from Lena.

 

“It just went horribly bad, dad. Please don’t ask me to recount whatever happened at school.”

 

Lex, her brother, frowned. “Did someone hurt you?”

 

Lena looks at her brother, then blinks upon realizing that the other occupants of the table have somewhat started looking like they’re ready to jump away from the table and march their way to whoever is the culprit for her terribly bad day. Just attack the culprit with little spoons in their hand, yeah; maybe use the table napkins as very malleable shields. Lena snorts, rolling her eyes at them.

 

“No one hurt me,” she begins, then adds quietly after with a wince. “I… did hurt someone, though.”

 

She waits for her mother’s reprimanding words; for her father’s tuts; and for her brother’s praise – because Lex can be an idiot, sometimes – but none of them came. Confused, she looks up again and blinks owlishly at them.

 

“What?” she asks.

 

“You hurt someone?”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Her mother sighs loudly and raises a commanding hand, signaling the others to be quiet, and then, she looks at her youngest child again. “You hurt someone?”

 

“It was an accident!” Lena immediately defends. “I bumped into someone and then, later on, I—uh, I hurt them... down there.”

 

Lex narrows his eyes. “By down there… you mean?”

 

“The same thing between my legs, Lex.”

 

Lex and Lionel both wince at the same time, while her mother gawks at her while squirming uncomfortably in her seat. “You bumped into someone by accident and kicked them down there?!”

 

“Also an accident!”

 

“Is she okay?” Her father asks.

 

“I—I don’t know. She left immediately. I didn’t get to ask or offer to bring her to the clinic.”

 

“I bet she was pissed.” Lex snickers.

 

Lena rolls her eyes. “You have no idea.”

 

“Well, you’re going to apologize tomorrow.” Her mother says with finality.

 

“I already did!”

 

“Formally, and with her saying that you’re forgiven.” Lillian narrows her gaze at her. “You better not lie.”

 

Well, then. Guess she’ll have to pay Winn into recording the event on her phone tomorrow for evidence.

 

Lena sighs, defeated. “Yes, mother.”

 

“And you’re rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher,” her father adds.

 

Another sigh. She hates doing the dishes.

 

“Yes, dad.”

 

 

**

 

 

Some moments later, while Lex is busy tinkering with an old radio in his room and their parents enjoying a documentary about artificial intelligence in the living room, Lena is left to her own devices in the study – literally. Deep beneath the many olden things her parents once owned during their youth, Lena has found a couple of Nokia phones, ranging from ones with antennas to some more relatively modern ones like the 3210, but what she finds most interesting is the Nokia 2720.

 

It’s not that she’s unfamiliar to flip phones. It’s more of — she can definitely see the appeal it once had to people now that she is able to hold it in her hand. It’s simple, direct to the point, and, she can see the thrill of hanging up on someone by smacking it close. The noise and the added action definitely add more dramatic flair to it. So unlike the touch screens where all you can do is jam your finger very hard on the screen and potentially injure yourself – or the phone’s screen. Or, you know, throw the fucking phone at the wall because the screen won’t light up because it thinks that it’s still pressed up against your ear.

 

Finally, phones from early 2000’s are very sturdy and convenient, Lena thought, as she examines the exterior casing of the phone she’s dropped multiple times on purpose. If it had been a certain brand of phone, everything’s probably turned into powder by now.

 

“All I have to do is fix some things inside you,” she mutters to herself as she puts the phone down on her desk, pressing her lips tightly, which eventually curl up to a satisfied smirk. “Then, you’ll be my phone.”

 

Again, she really likes the idea of dramatic hanging up.

 

Just as she’s about to gather her things to start fixing the flip phone, the sound of the doorbell echoes within the walls of her house, and she looks towards the door, waiting to see if someone’s going to open it. When no one does, she sighs and heads over to the front door, since she’s closer to it. “I got it!”

 

It must be her eagerness to get back to her work as soon as possible, but Lena forgets to check whoever’s outside first through the peephole – or even the video intercom – and immediately opens the door to ask who is outside.

 

Well, she doesn’t need to.

 

Whoever’s outside is definitely not a stranger at this point. Lena would also like to send all her fuck you’s to the universe for playing with her like this.

 

“Why are you here?” Lena asks breathlessly, already considering the idea of slamming the door close.

 

Blue Eyes scowls at her, obviously not pleased with seeing her again, then sighs in defeat, as if surrendering to her fate as well, as she lifts her hand, which is holding a basket. “My mo-”

 

“Lena, who’s at the door?”

 

Lena wrenches her eyes closed as she shoves her forehead against the door, which results to her glasses digging into her skin again. “Fuck!”

 

“Language,” her mother reprimands once she reaches her daughter’s side, before looking at the person standing outside their door. “May I help you?”

 

In an instant, Blue Eyes’ expression morphs into something pleasant. Not overly pleasant, but… polite.

 

Wow, this fake bi—

 

“Good evening, ma’am.” Blue Eyes greets with a tight smile. “We just moved in earlier this morning across the road. My mom would like to give you this.” She lifts the basket again, handing it over to her mother, which the latter receives with a grateful smile. “I’m Kara Danvers.”

 

“Lillian Luthor. Thank you so much, darling,” Lillian replies while opening the basket to find a variety of fruits inside. “We didn’t know that someone has moved in. If we did, we would have welcomed you.”

 

Blue Eyes — Kara — merely shrugs her shoulders, her smile still not reaching her ears. “We moved in early in the morning, but our things were delivered yesterday, so it’s okay. No one really knew. Well, aside from the movers.”

 

Did she just make a joke?

 

Lillian chuckles at the young woman’s humor. Though not that funny, it’s definitely effective.

 

Also, her mom has obviously forgotten about her daughter, so she clears her throat as subtly as she could, which successfully catches both their attention, so not that subtle.

 

Good.

 

“Oh, this is my daughter, Lena L—”

 

“Luthor,” Kara interjects, looking down at Lena with a knowing, little smirk. “I was made aware this morning.”

 

“Oh,” her mother trails off. “You’ve met each other?”

 

“At school, yes.”

 

Oh, shit.

 

“Mom, I’m going back-”

 

“Quite intimately, if I say so, myself.”

 

Lena gapes at Kara while Lillian turns to her daughter for clarification, which she definitely doesn’t get because her daughter is busy thinking of the many ways she could exert revenge on this very arrogant girl.

 

“My mom’s probably looking for me, so I better go back,” Kara finally breaks the silence, her lips now parted by a smug grin, looking very pleased in herself. “Lena can just give me the basket tomorrow at school, ma’am.”

 

“Right…” Lillian nods, still confused. “Well, have a nice evening, Kara.”

 

“You, too,” Kara nods her head, then spares Lena one last glance, before leaving.

 

The older Luthor closes the door quietly once the blonde has entered their house, still holding the basket in her hand, while the younger Luthor tries to go back to the study as quietly and quickly as she could, but---

 

“Lena.”

 

She freezes, then sighs as she turns back to her mother.

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

“Was she the girl from earlier at school?”

 

“… Yes, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ jfcdanvers on tumblr!


End file.
